Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to storage of data and, in particular, to rage of data with enhanced redundancy among other things.
Description of the Related Art
Desired data transmission and storage uses encoding to correct and recover lost or corrupted data. Desired encoding is tailored for high performance to minimize overall impact of the encoding. Conventional systems have a growing demand for data encoding that minimizes the use of computer processing, network bandwidth, and storage resources. Security is also becoming more necessary for conventional systems to prevent unauthorized disclosure of stored or transmitted data.
Although the conventional systems are demanding more of data encoding, conventional encoding is focused mostly on one of the aspects, namely, data reliability. Data reliability is typically handled by conventional systems using such approaches as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) and other approaches. What these conventional approaches typically lack is a general overall approach that can elegantly and efficiently address in an integrated fashion features such as high performance, scalability, space-efficiency, security, data integrity and reliability.